Zone Operations Command
Zone Operations Command (ZOCOM) is a high-tech, special task force founded by C. Elena Renteria, one of GDI's first female generals. ZOCOM is primarily deployed to Red Zones, for aggressive reclamation operations against Tiberium. Because of the danger from Nod and Mutant separatist groups, ZOCOM protects reclamation operations from assaults. Because of the high risks of this task, extreme physical and psychological training is required when operating in a Tiberium-rich environment, members of ZOCOM task forces are among the most hardened and well trained soldiers of GDI. Because of their special mission, the ZOCOM utilize a high degree of autonomy from other GDI branches. The ZOCOM soldiers are just as fierce as any force you will encounter in a Red Zone. Most ZOCOM soldiers find the danger and environment of a Red Zone to be exciting, and would be bored in less dangerous areas. Arsenal ]] Because of their unique mission, ZOCOM has their own exclusive technologies and units. Most of them are based around their use of harmonic resonance technology. Due to the sensitive nature of their operations, the ZOCOM do not employ Railguns, or deploy Juggernauts in their battles. ZOCOM drop much of GDI's tendency towards armor superiority with a stronger focus on infantry superiority and area-of-effect weaponry. ZOCOM is generally better at defending itself from aerial attack and killing infantry squads than the rest of GDI. Unit *Zone Raider :This upgraded Zone Trooper uses new powered armor, and is armed with a sonic grenade launcher and shoulder-mounted anti-air rocket launcher packs. *Zone Shatterer :An upgraded version of the Shatterer, and is now capable of firing an extremely powerful sonic blast. This causes devastating damage, but renderers the Zone Shatterer inoperable for several seconds. *Rocket Harvester :Variation of the normal Harvester, armed with rocket launchers instead of the basic anti-infantry gun. *ZOCOM Orca :A variant of the Orca Mk. III armed with sonic grenade launchers instead of rockets. Can be upgraded with Ceramic Armor. However it is lot more expensive than its vanilla GDI counterpart, while the attack is also very inaccurate. *MARV :During the mission 'MARV Rising', ZOCOM deploys three MARVs in a red zone Africa, but all of them are destroyed by LEGION and the new Redeemer. The ZOCOM MARV is arguably the best epic unit in game as the Raider Squad garrisoning makes it extremely powerful vs virtually any units on ground. : Exclusive Upgrades *Tiberium field suits :A replacement of composite armor, TIberium field suits provide additional health, resistance to Tiberium weapons and immunity to Tiberium radiation at a cheaper price. *Ceramic armour :Upgrades the armor plating of every aircraft in use by ZOCOM. Trivia *The logos used by Steel Talons and ZOCOM in Kane's Wrath were originally made for vanilla GDI in 1999 for Tiberian Sun. However, the ZOCOM logo was considered a favourite in EALA when'' Tiberium Wars'' was under development, and certain renders such as the pre-release Predator tank used this logo as the GDI one. The Steel Talons logo was not given much attention, as the vanilla GDI logo from Tiberian Sun can be given simply by flipping the Steel Talons logo horizontally. *ZOCOM's name is most likely based on the name of the real-life United States Special Operations Command, or SOCOM. Category:GDI subfactions Category:Military units and formations of the Global Defense Initiative Category:Tiberium universe factions Category:GDI